Jasper & Izzy Volturi
by Dallas Angel
Summary: Alice and Edward cheat. This begins a chain reaction that uncovers secrets that have been hidden for centuries. Will drama unfold of course I'm writing it
1. Chased Away

Chapter 1: Chased Away

Bella POV

I was driving to the Cullen's house, getting ready to see the idiot of my life: Edward Mason Anthony Cullen (EMAC). It's been three weeks since we've gotten back from Volterra.

I pulled up into the Cullen's driveway and took in there house: It was huge, white and mostly glass not exactly my style but still beautiful.

I walked inside and was heading to Edward's room when Alice grabbed me and dragged me to her room.

When we got there I mentally puked I've been in Alice's room thousands of times but I can never get used to all the pink. Alice had sat me in a chair when we had got in her room. (Ugh it was pink.) I expected her to Bella-Barbie me, (Ha, one of Edward's lame excuses for not turning me was the unbearable fire, but if I think if I can sit through Bella-Barbie time then I can sit through anything.) but instead of taking out her varieties of make-up, hair care products, and clothes, (I mean really how does she fit them all in her room and still have space.) she turned my chair around.

"Bella, I need to tell you something you something." She stated like she had rehearsed this many times. (Okay she has just done 3 of the most annoying things ever:

She said she was going to tell me something, you just did

She didn't ask me if I wanted to be told anything, I mean how rude is that, drag somebody to your room just to force them to listen to you say something, what if they don't want to hear it

She rehearsed it I mean come on that's just sad, your not giving speech.)

Of course I couldn't say any of these things because that's not something _'Bella'_ I mentally sneered the name would say.)

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"You are going to stay away from Edward." What is this chic talking about?

"What? No. Why?" Yeah I threw in the no for good measure. I know my character from back to front.

"Because he loves me now." Good riddance. I wanted to drop it and leave but Bella would never would never do that. She's so stupid about that stupid sparkly tooth-fairy. (My nickname for Edward awesome right.) You know in hindsight I could have made somebody better but no I just had to make a stupid character. Well I better reply to Alice soon or she'll get suspicious.

"No, he would never do that." Yes he would. Guess what Alice your not the first person he cheated on me with. I saw him and Tanya making out a week ago. The only reason I keep him around is to:

Annoy Charlie

Annoy Renee

Have easy access to thing to make fun of him about

Of course I couldn't say any of this out loud, so I just waited for Alice to reply, because knowing Alice she would.

"That's not what he said when he was kissing me." Of course he didn't stupid, he probably didn't say that to Tanya either. Again couldn't say that so I decided to keep up my charade.

"He kissed you?" Cue fake shock.

"Yes several times." Cue fake sadness. I've really been getting good at fake sadness. During that period when Edward left. But you know what really is sad:

You try to commit suicide for a girl then cheat on her with your sister

I saved Edward

I didn't join the Volturi

I let Edward 'accidentally' break my musical instruments

I let Edward back into my life

The first one I don't want to hear any comments on that one is not up for debate. We all know I'm right, so why argue.

The second one may sound mean but so is leaving a chick and cheating on her twice.

The third one is really sad. I know to other people they may seem sadistic, but I think there awesome. Why I didn't join them: because Bella wouldn't have the guts to do something like that.

The fourth one is again Bella's fault. Why did I have to think of someone so stupid.

The fifth one is just sad. I could have made Bella new and improved and let charlie blame Edward for the change, but then I wouldn't get to talk to the Cullen's so sacrifice right.

I think I should reply to Alice if I don't she'll be suspicious. I decided to say something clever:

"Why?" Genius right.

"It's obvious your just a petty little human." Ha sister you wish. I was getting suspicious of her so I decided to wedge s bit deeper.

"Why are you telling me this."

"Because, Bella I care about you and I want you to get out before Edward kills you, or we tell the family about how Edward doesn't love you anymore. They'll kill you, so I'd go while I had the chance." I ran out before she could say anymore. Of course I knew she was lying through her teeth, but I saw this as an opportunity to leave.

I ran out of the Cullen's house and got in my truck. Before I drove off I looked back at Alice's window and I saw her smiling. I stomped on the pedal of my stupid, old, rusty, and most irritating slow truck.

When I got to Charlie's house I ran up in my room. I grabbed my laptop, cell phone, wallet, ipod, and stuffed then into my red and black bag. I grabbed a toothbrush, a hair brush, some clothes, and stuffed them into my suitcase.

I grabbed 2 sheets of paper and a pen from my crappy desk. On the first sheet of paper I wrote:

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry I did this and I love you. I didn't want to hurt you but I need to see the world. Don't look for me no one knows where I've gone. I'm really sorry for running away._

_-Bella_

On the second sheet I wrote a note to the Cullen's.

I put the first note on the counter. I got in my truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I put their note on their doorstep and drove to the airport.

When I got their I got a 1st class flight to Volterra.

When I got in my seat I got out my ipod, put my headphones on, and fell asleep to the music.


	2. Stuck

Chapter 2: Stuck

Jasper POV

I was sitting around flipping through my old photo album, missing home, when Carlisle walked in from his day at the hospital. I quickly put my album away before he could see it.

"Hey Jasper, could you please get the family?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure Carlisle," I replied. "Hey Family Carlisle needs to talk to us."

"We heard the 1st time Jasper." Edward stated haughtily.

"Sorry Moody, I just wanted to make sure everybody heard."

"Don't call me Moody."

"I would, but Esme told me to always tell the truth."

Edward was about to reply when Alice cut in.

"You 2 stop arguing and Jasper stop antagonizing Edward." She said defending Edward like every other time me and Edward argue. Why did I marry her?

"Fine, because my momma raised me right, I will TRY and stop irritating and/or arguing with Edwier- I mean Edward." I said putting a big emphasis on try.

"Okay then, let's get right to it, I found a note from Bella to us. Here it is:

Dear Cullens,

Bye to you all, I want you to I've left. I also want you to know that I'm a vampire. On an individual addressing note:

Carlisle: You've been like father to me so don't blame yourself. I don't blame you.

Esme: You've been like a mother to me so you also don't blame yourself. I don't blame you either.

Edward: I'm breaking up with you you're an obsessive crazy stalker freak. Sorry, but it's not me it's you.

Alice: you are no longer my best friend. I just want you to know that I've never really liked your fashion sense. I think you need Hot Topic.

Rosalie: Your awesome don't ever change. (Ha-ha Vamp. Humor) you've been like a sister to me.

Emmett: Please pull all the pranks you can on Alice and Edward. You've been like my big brother.

Jasper: It's 50 years.

-Bella (Izzy)

I had been smiling through this whole letter to the end. Then I stopped smiling. Did I hear him correctly did he just say 50 years.

"Um… Carlisle did you just say 50 as in five zero or 15 as in one five" I asked very confused.

"I said 50 as in five zero.' He said confused by my question and my note.

"Ooh that's what I thought you said." I pulled out my cell phone and I dialed a very familiar number. On the fifth ring she picked up. She probably did that on purpose.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hi Izz," I replied through my teeth.

"Hey Jazz what's up"

"Nothing. Nothing. We read the letter."

"Oh how it go."

"Carlisle was happy and relieved. Esme was the same. Edward was ticked, it was very funny. Alice was ticked but a little less than Edward. I'm guessing this is her fault." I paused to let her answer to that when she didn't I kept going." Rosalie was happy, a little confused, and sad. Emmett was joyful, mischievous, an sad."

"Ooh. Can you explain the emotions please?" She stalling I can tell.

"Well Carlisle's and Esme's emotions can be explained like this: they were happy you thought of them as parents, relieved you didn't blame them, and sad because you're gone. Edward's is because you left, broke up with him, and told Emmett to prank-to-fy him. Alice's is because you don't like her fashion sense and because you told Emmett to prank-to-fy her. Rosalie was happy because you thought of her like a sister, confused why you thought that since she was always so mean and rude to you, and sad you were gone. Emmett was joyful that you thought of him as a brother mischievous because he was thinking of ways to get back at Alice and Edward. Because he knew for sure that it was their fault. Which I agree with. And he was sad because you were gone."

"Interesting, and I know your goanna ask so I'm going to tell you, yes, it is Alice's fault."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now stop stalling and let's get to the real reason I called. 50 years doesn't that seem harsh?"

"No it could be 100 years."

"Please Izz at least make it 25."

"fine, but only because we can't play Rock band without you."

"Thank you. You are so nice, so kind, so sweet, and so considering."

"I know and don't try to butter me up Jasper we've known each other to long for me to fall for that."

"I know but it was worth a shot."

"Bye Jazz"

"Bye Izz"

After that she hung up the phone and I was alone to face the Cullens and their confusion/anger.

"Here's the deal I know you all have questions, but I don't feel like answering them. But since I'm a nice person I'm going to allow you each 1 question. I'm allowed to answer the question any way I want as long as I answer the question. "I said leaving no room for discussion in my voice. When no one objected I went on. "Okay Carlisle you first."

"Okay my question is: What does the 50 years, 25 years thing you and Bella were speaking of mean?" He asked curious about why I sounded so desperate.

"Oh it means that I have to stay here for 25 years. No offense, but I want to go home. I really don't mean to offend you guys. I don't hate any of you, well except Alice and Edward. It's just I miss my family. Okay next up Esme."

"Is Bella okay?" I knew this was coming. Esme is always the parent.

"Yes, she's probably happier than she's been in a long time." I answered.

"Well okay then, if she's happy." Esme replied happy that Izz is happy, but sad that her family made Izz sad.

"Okay next up Edward."

"Where is Bella?" He asked. He must think he's so clever. Ha, who does he think he is.

"A place I can't go for 25 years" I answered with a smug smile on my face. "Okay next up Alice."

"How long have you known Bella?" She asked. There was jealousy rolling off her in waves. Wow this chick is bipolar. Guess I owe Izz 50 bucks.

"A long time." I answered ready to move on. She's very annoying. "Okay Rose please ask your question."

"Why didn't you tell us or at least me that you knew Bella?"

"She didn't want me to." I said with a shrug. "Emmett it's your turn."

"My question is: Are you and Bella related?"

"In blood. No. In venom. Yes." I answered thinking about it. "Well that's it I guess." I sat down on the couch and prepared myself for the long 25 years ahead of me.


End file.
